


Harley Meets Sierra

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: Harley,Caitlin and Hailley meet Sierra for the first time and are brought aboard her tour bus much to the protest of her tutor Crankshaft who seems to be stuck preaching Ancient History while ignoring the growing mountain of packets that have grade 10 English,Math, Science, Geography and a bundle of other subjects Sierra and the others have all fallen behind on.





	Harley Meets Sierra

**The last leg of Sierra's Newest Album Tour was long and boring or in Sierra's words boring spelled B-O-R-I-N-G! The terrain of her home was the same town after town not to mention the fact that Crankshaft, the tutor for Sierra, Peyton, Blade, Rianna, Roxy and Digger; was STILL yapping on about the Civilization of Mars. Dear GOD how the bored teens wished he'd just shut up and move on to another subject or at least let SOMEONE from Base call just to interrupt the boredom. Ten minutes later much to their relief Sierra's Smart Phone** _DID_ **ring giving her an excuse to answer it, not that it mattered, once Crank got going on early Martian Settlers, there could be a troupe of drop dead gorgeous naked female Martian mice in the middle of the road and Crank would STILL prattle on and on about early Martian Civilization.**

 **Sierra hears her Smartphone go off and answers it:** Hello?

 _ **Stoker hears Crankshaft still prattling on and says** : Is he STILL teaching History?_  
  
 **Peyton:** Yep and it's been over two hours since he started  
  
 **Roxy:** AFTER two hours of Politics and before that it was four full hours of Alchemy.  
  
 **Digger:** All this AFTER a torturous and grueling seven hour concert.  
  
 _ **Stoker:** What time did you guys get back on the bus for bed?_  
  
 **Blade:** BED? Bed is a foreign word to Crankshaft. It was concert ,pack up, a late supper, get on the bus and straight into studies. Concert Started at 6 P.M. and ended at Midnight.  
  
 **Rianna:** Crank’s been teaching since we got back on the bus! Majority of us are sitting here falling asleep and he refuses to stop. He says the longer he teaches, the more ground he can cover and the quicker the packets can get done and returned.  
  
 _ **Stoker:** Not on the backs of your health! Sleep is more important then those bloody packets! Turn on a computer and log into your email accounts, you should ALL have the next batch of assignments to do. Follow the link to the website and get those packet done and submitted to be marked! Let me talk to him, if anyone can drill sense into him, it’d be me!_  
  
 **Sierra puts Stoker on speaker phone to let him hear Crankshaft**  
  
 **Crankshaft:** And that brings me to the early 1700's when-  
  
 _ **Stoker raises his voice and hollers:** Crankshaft!_  
  
 **Crankshaft stops in mid sentence and says:** Stoker! What can I do for you?  
  
 _ **Stoker:** Pack it in and let those kids get some sleep! They’re all exhausted from the long concert! Let ‘em go to bed and get some sleep!_  
  
 **Crankshaft watches as the younger band members got up and headed towards the back of the bus to get some sleep and sputters:** B-B-But we’re  
  
 _ **Carbine pipes up and says:** That’s an ORDER! Those kids are at the critical stages in life and sleep is their best friend! Everyone off to bed and get some sleep! Go on! When we’re done Crankshaft, give Sierra back her phone! There’s no need for you to waste so much time teaching them when all their lessons are online! Let the kids get some sleep! Not everything is about YOU and YOUR needs! You don’t need as much sleep as teenagers do! Do you WANT to meet the ugly side of their parents or are you that dense? Besides the point, Dustin's a certified instructor and can do your job better than you!_  
  
 **Crankshaft snaps his History Teachers Manual shut and says:** Why am I on this tour circuit if all their lessons are online? What is my role in all of this? They don't need a tutor if they have an wireless broadband internet connection!  
  
 _ **Stoker:** No one told you to sign up! You were warned in advance that all studies on tour are done online and submitted so they can be marked and emailed back to be corrected! Of course they don't need a bloody tutor! That's what Dustin went to school for during their break! He's their teacher for other subjects! You're the one that decided that they could benefit from a teacher on board the bus! What do you think Dustin does?! He's in charge of their education! Dustin doesn't need you to take over his job! He's more then capable of making sure the kids get their sleep and get their school work done on time! Pack up your bag and get off at the next stop! Someone will be there to bring you back to base! Next time ASK before assuming no one is teaching these kids!_  
  
 **Several hours later after a through chewing out by both Carbine and Stoker, Crankshaft returned Sierra's phone to her bag beside her bed then returned to his own little cabin and packed his duffel bag ensuring everything of his was packed when a sudden jerking motion threw him off balance and threw the younger band members out of their beds and onto the floor of the bus**  
  
 **Blade** : What the--? What just happened?  
  
 **Dustin comes to the back and says:** Sorry guys, it looks like the bus broke down. It'll be anywhere from a few hours to a couple days before I can get things fixed. Why not go out and stretch your legs? You've been cooped up on this bus since last Friday!  
  
 **Sierra pulls herself to her knees and says with a yawn:** *Yawn* Why not? I can't sleep and I'm tired! ( **Stands up, picks up her belt and straps it around her waist then sticks her feet into her shoes, grabs her shoulder bag, picks up the leash that was sitting on a chair and leans down to open a crate saying)** Hiya! C'mon out! It's okay, no need to be scared c'mon. No one will hurt you here. **(watches as a small brown and white perfectly groomed puff ball slowly scoots out of it's crate saying)** See? Nothing to worry about! Now then we may as well go out and figure out where we are. **(Bends over her milk crate, pulls out a hard cover book, flips to the middle of the book and pulls out a couple of pictures thinking)** _Well if Rielley's right, that cave Harley's been seen in should be around here somewhere!_ **(Closes the book and puts it back in the milk crate, tucking the pictures into her side pocket, heads to the front of the bus and disembarks stretching her long tall frame thinking)** Man has it really been this long since I got off that bus? Man my legs are all cramped up again! I might just as well take a nice long walk to work out these cramps. **(Looks down at the pup at the end of the lead saying)** Whelp, ready to go for walkies girl?! **(Feels Jewel pulling on her lead saying with a laugh)** Alright! Alright! Let's get this walkies underway shall we?!

**With no particular direction in mind, Sierra begins to walk off the painful cramps that had taken up residence in her legs until she came to a cave where she stopped, pulled out the picture from her vest pocket and holds it up comparing the two.**

_**Sierra:** Hmm yep, same place as the scouting photo! **(Notices a small child gleefully wanting to pet Jewel and quickly stuffs the photo into her pocket saying)**_ Sorry, didn't see you come up.

 **Caitie:** Can I pet your puppy?

 **Sierra:** Jewel? Why not, it'd teach her to be nice to other people. Gently stroke her from behind the ears to the base of her tail and gently scratch behind her ears. **(Watches as Caitlin gently stroked Jewel and looks around saying)** By the way kiddo, where's your mom?

 **Caitie p** **oints towards the cave saying:** At home fixing somethin.

 **Sierra notices Harley coming towards her saying:** Ya sure 'bout that? Don't look like your mom's at home anymore. You _did_ tell your mom you were going outside right?

 **Caitie freezes saying:** Oops

 **Sierra:** Yep oops, mom's not lookin too thrilled right now.

 **Harley comes up and stops behind Caitlin saying:** There you are! I told you time and again not to stray from my sight! **(Notices Sierra and says)** Oh my stars! Look at the size of you! The last time I seen you, you were the same height as these two are! How old are you?! The last age I remember you being was nine!

 **Sierra:** Add on five more years

 **Harley does the math and says:** Wait, you're fifteen?!

 **Sierra:** Just turned fifteen for the hundredth time in December.

 **Hailley looks Sierra up and down then says:** You look older than fifteen.

 **Harley:** She'll explain things to the two of you when you're older. If she tried to explain things right now, it would only serve to confuse you two. Please tell me we're leaving here today! **(Leans down and picks up Jewel saying)** Hello, aren't we adorable times a million?! Oh you're so cute I could eat you up right now!

 **Sierra:** That would be why I'm here instead of sleeping.


End file.
